Linda
'Linda '(リンダ Rinda) is an antagonist in Fairytale Pretty Cure!. She is the leader of the Dark Charm Knights and was tasked by Kuroizado to capture Bukku before he finds the Pretty Cure. She desires to become Kuroizado's queen in his new world. History Linda was the first Dark Charm Knight to be created by Kuroizado. She was twisted from Dark Magic and the Mirror Beauty Spell. Linda would become the Leader of her fellow Dark Charm Knights and go on to serve Kuroizado and help him in his plan to rule all the worlds. Appearance Linda is a tall, pale lavender skinned woman with armpit-length, wavy dark red hair and pointed elf-like ears. She has narrow crimson eyes and a lavender star-shaped mark on under her left eye. Linda loves to dress herself in red-gemstone jewelry. She wears a hour-glass figured blue and purple dress with low cleavage and a slit down the left side to reveal her lengthy pale legs and a band of crimson eyes that trail down. She also strikes in a pear of black high heels. Personality Linda is a beautiful, manipulative woman with a level-head who is best known for her cold-hearted nature. She is motivated by her desire to become the universe's new queen alongside her master Kuroizado. She is loyal to him and highly admires him. But, when pushed and face with failure, Linda show her twisted temper and deep desire to destroy the Pretty Cure. Linda is revealed to be heartless even towards to own teammates, willing to do whatever is takes to defeat the PreCure, even manipulate Xoanon and send him on his death to destroy the PreCure and to make Kuroizado happy and become his queen. Abilities Like the rest of the Dark Charm Knights, Linda can turn Fairytale Puppets into Endingu Voodoo to create Endingu. But, she can also turn humans into puppets for her Endingu. Linda is know to have a lot of magical tricks up her sleeve. Relationships 'Kuroizado '- Linda has deep admiration for Kuroizado for creating her and always tries to complete his wishes and gain his affections and become his queen. 'Xoanon '- Linda looks down on Xoanon and doesn't consider him as an equal and finds him irritatingly immature. Linda manipulated Xoanon to give his life to destroy Imari's PreHeartBook and shows little to no care that he died. In fact, she was glad she finally got rid of him, stating his loudmouth-nature annoyed her. 'Thames '- Linda shows to be more impressed with Thames abilities and might have future plans in mind for him. Linda shows zero to no respect for Thames and considers him an annoying little boy. Etymology 'Linda: '(リンダ) comes from the Spanish and Portuguese word meaning "beautiful" Trivia * Linda was created by Kuroizado's Dark Magic * Linda was the first to be created * Linda was created from dark magic and the Mirror Beauty Spell ** The ''Mirror Beauty Spell ''is a ritual that can make you sexy, star-quality, or likeable ** Red is the colour to become sexy, one of Linda's theme colours ** Hence why she has a magic mirror * Linda is the logical one in the Dark Charm Knights * Linda's favourite food is coffee * Linda likes to read * Linda likes jewellery ** Her favourite gemstone is garnet Gallery LindaFanArt.jpg|Linda fan art Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters Category:Dark Charm Knights Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure villains